dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline
Below lists a timeline of the chronological events in the DC Comics Extended Universe. Real world timeline For full list of media see: List of released Media Universe timeline Early History 13,000,000,000 BC circa *The Red Sun later named Rao forms. (Man of Steel) 8,700,000,000 BC circa *Planet Krypton forms. (Man of Steel) 4,500,000,000 BC circa *The Yellow Sun later named Sol forms. (Man of Steel) *The planet Earth forms. (Man of Steel) 100,000 BC circa *Humanoid Kryptonians evolve into dominant civilized species on planet Krypton. (Man of Steel) 25,000 BC circa *Kryptonian's begin travelling far reaches of space. (Man of Steel) 18,625 BC *Dev-Em kills Kell-Ur during a training exercise before he is apprehended by Kara Zor-El. (Man of Steel Prequel) *Massive Terraforming Project begins on planet Krypton sending a 1000 ships through the universe. (Man of Steel Prequel) 18,615 BC *A Kryptonian vessel crash lands on the planet Earth and is left behind by Kara Zor-El. (Man of Steel Prequel) 3,000 BC circa *Diana is born to King of the Olympian Gods Zeus and Queen of the Amazons Hippolyta. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) 17th Century 1635 *Gotham City is established. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) 1661 *City of Metropolis is established. (Man of Steel) 18th Century 1776 *Metropolis Police Department is formed. (Man of Steel) 19th Century 1807 *Alan Wayne is born. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) 1834 *Midway City is established. (Suicide Squad) 1862 *Town of Smallville is established by Ezra Small. (Man of Steel) 1863 *Midway City Police Department is established. (Suicide Squad) 1871 *Daily Planet begins publishing. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) 1885 *Charles Wayne is born. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) 1894 *Smallville Sentinel begins publishing. (Man of Steel) 20th Century 1902 *Benjamin Wayne is born. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) 1909 *Patrick Wayne is born. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) ' July 18, 1914' *World War I begins. (Wonder Woman) 1915 *Laura Wayne is born. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) November 11, 1918 *World War I ends. (Wonder Woman) 1922 *Alan Wayne dies. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) 1951 *Jonathan Kent is born. (Man of Steel) 1952 *The Daily Planet moves into the Daily Planet Building. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) 1954 *Charles Wayne dies. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) 1955 *Harry Kent Jr is born. (Man of Steel) 1969 *Benjamin Wayne dies. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) 1970 *Bruce Wayne is born to billionaire parents Thomas and Martha Wayne. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) January 19, 1972 *Richard Grayson is born. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) October 21, 1973 *Jonathan Kent marries Martha. (Man of Steel) 1974 *Harry Kent Jr dies. (Man of Steel) *Alexander Luthor, Sr. creates the petrochemical company LexCorp Industries. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) 1977 *Patrick Wayne dies. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) 1979 *Laura Wayne dies. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) 1980 *General Zod creates Sword of Rao to overthrow Kryptonian Law Council. (Man of Steel) *Kal-El is born to parents Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van. (Man of Steel) *'Battle for Krypton': Sword of Rao's forces battle against the Kryptonian Warrior Guild. (Man of Steel) *Jor-El steals codex and places it inside Kal-El. Jor-El dies. (Man of Steel) *Kal-El is launched to Earth. (Man of Steel) *General Zod and his followers are placed in Phantom Zone. (Man of Steel) *The planet Krypton is destroyed. (Man of Steel) *Phantom Zone breaks freeing Zod and his followers on Black Zero. (Man of Steel) *Jonathan and Martha Kent discover a crashed Alien ship in their cornfield containing a small boy who they take in and adopt as 'Clark Kent'. (Man of Steel) *Pete Ross is born. (Man of Steel) *Lana Lang is born. (Man of Steel) *Whitney Fordham is born. (Man of Steel) *Kenneth Braverman is born. (Man of Steel) 1981 *Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne are murdered outside a theatre in Gotham City by Joe Chill. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) *Bruce Wayne taken into legal custody of family butler Alfred Pennyworth. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) 1984 *Alexander Luthor, Jr. is born. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) 1989 *Clark Kent's Super Hearing, X-Ray Vision and Heat Vision go off for the first time at Weisinger Public School. (Man of Steel) 1993 *A school bus containing Clark Kent, Lana Lang, Pete Ross and Whitney Fordham crashes over a bridge. Clark Kent reveals his powers to save the bus. (Man of Steel) *Jonathan shows Clark his ship and reveals to him that he is an alien. (Man of Steel) 1995 *Bruce Wayne creates the persona "Batman", a larger then life vigilante. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) 1997 *Huge tornado hits Smallville, Jonathan Kent is killed. (Man of Steel) 21st Century 2000 *Alexander Luthor, Sr. dies and Alexander Luthor, Jr. becomes CEO of LexCorp. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) August 23, 2000 *Richard Grayson dies. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) 2013 *US Military pick up an alien signal on Ellesmere Island. (Man of Steel) *Clark Kent saves workers on a burning Oil Rig. (Man of Steel) *Clark Kent activates Scout Ship and uses Command Key to activate Jor-El hologram who provides him information his heritage as Kal-El. (Man of Steel) *General Zod arrives in Earth's atmosphere. (Man of Steel) *Kal-El surrenders to military and is handed over to General Zod. (Man of Steel) *'Battle of Smallville' (Man of Steel) *Zod unleashes World Engine and Black Zero on Earth. Kal-El destroys World Engine. (Man of Steel) *'Black Zero Event' (Man of Steel) *Col. Nathan Hardy and Emil Hamilton crash a plane with Kal-El's Spaceship into Black Zero creating a black hole that sends Zod's men back to Phantom Zone. (Man of Steel) *'Battle of Metropolis' (Man of Steel) *Clark Kent begins working at the Daily Planet. (Man of Steel) 2015 *The Superman Statue is erected in Heroes Park. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) May 2016 *LexCorp Tower opens for business. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) Trivia Category:Misc Category:Concepts Category:Superman Category:Batman Category:Batman Vs. Superman Category:Man of Steel Category:Suicide Squad Category:Wonder Woman Category:Green Lantern Category:The Flash Category:Cyborg Category:Aquaman Category:Justice League Category:Shazam